The Betrayal
by authorsjourney224
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen died at the hands of her lover Jon Snow... He watched on as Drogon carried her body away, to where? No one knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**-Resurrection- **

Although surrounded by snow and ash, although a dagger plunged into her heart, although embraced in the arms of the one she loved, the one she trusted, his sympathetic eyes staring into hers, the only pain Daenerys Targaryen felt as she slipped into the midsts of death was heart break and betrayal. She felt the warmth of her own blood as it flowed from her wound, it was warm and then... cold as she felt her body begin to fall, her last thought being of her dragons.

* * *

Darkness. She looked into nothing but yet she saw her life flow by. She saw herself as a little girl, plucking lemons off of a lemon tree that grew outside of the house with the red door of where she spent the best years she could remember of her childhood. She saw Viserys as a boy, he telling her all about how one day they will return to Westeros and take back their familie's throne. She then saw herself in Pentos, wandering the gardens at her most innocent state. She remembered that feeling of being helpless and innocent, having no titles and no lands, but just a lost girl.

She then found herself standing in the doorway of a room she knew to be in Dragon Stone. She saw a man, a man who strummed a harp as he sung a song to a fair maiden who held a babe in her arms. She first thought it to be Viserys but it wasn't. He was taller, his eyes kinder.

"Rhaegar?" she said. The man stared directly at her as if he could see her, he looked at her with sympathy, then continued to sing.

She then found herself walking along the streets of a destroyed Kings Landing. The devestation and destruction causing her to question how it came to be this way... and then she remembered... she saw the bodies of deceased, men, women and children... burnt, bloodied and broken.

_'You slaughtered a city'_ she heard Tyrion say.

"Burn them all" A man muttered to himself as he sat on the Iron Throne rubbing his fingers together. Dany turned and saw that she was now in the Red Keep looking at her father. He continued to mutter the words over and over, whispering them as he rubbed his fingers together. She walked up by his side and as she did he hardly noticed her.

"Burn them all..." he whispered. Dany grabbed his hands and as she did he stopped muttering the words. He slowly looked up at her.

"Father..." she said to him. He looked at her as if he recognised her and for a moment Dany felt tears flood her eyes, but just like that his expression turned to madness.

"Burn them all!" he shouted frightening her causing her to stumble backwards.

She was now at the entrance of a Hutt. She felt warmth come from inside. She walked in and saw her beloved Khal Drogo and sitting at his side, their son Rhaego who was not a babe anymore but a boy, a beautiful boy with his mother's eyes and long, black braided hair.

"Moon of my life." Drogo said as Dany entered. Dany almost cried at the sight of her husband and son.

"My sun and stars." Dany replied in Dothraki. She rushed over to him crying as they embraced in each-other's arms. She then smiled and reached down to cuddle her son.

"Mother." the boy said in Dothraki hugging her tightly. For a moment it was perfect, it was right where Dany wanted to be, where she needed to be and as she accepted death her husband and son all of a sudden faded like mist and slipped right through her grasp.

"No. No!" she shouted as darkness appeared. "Take me back... please... take me back to my son!" Dany shouted, to whom she did not know, all she knew was that she wanted to be with her husband and son, but she then saw a bright light beacon before her eyes. She reached towards it, stretching her fingers out to touch it, and then she was falling, falling upwards into the light, and then... she opened her eyes.

* * *

Dany coughed and breathed hard as she choked on thick smoke and was instantly blinded by a bright, grey, cloudy sky. She sat up with a shock leaning over to her side to cough as she felt a woman's hand rub against her bare back.

"Be still my Queen, everything is alright." the woman said comforting her.

She noticed she was naked, covered in ash. She breathed heavily feeling as if she had been drowning in water for a very long time and only now had come up for air, her lungs full of smoke as she laid on a burnt pyre. As she regained her sight she looked up and saw ancient ruins all around her along with three women all dressed in red.

"Be careful, she is in shock." one of the woman spoke in Valyrian. Dany whimpered as one woman wrapped a cloak around her.

"What... what happened... where am I?" Dany stuttered unable to remember anything.

"You are in Old Valyria your grace." one woman said. Dany looked at her and knew she had seen her face somewhere.

"Have we met?" she struggled to ask.

"Yes. In Mereen your grace. I am Kinvara, a Red Priestess to the Lord of Light." the woman said. Dany rubbed at her eyes looking at the three women in shock. She then brought her hands to her chest where she felt a deep, dried gash and an image of a man leaning over her came to her mind.

_You are my Queen... now and always. _

"Jon Snow..." she said. "He... he..."

"He killed you your grace, and with the power of the Lord of Light you were reborn from ashes, we brought you back... just as Jon Snow was once brought back." Kinvara said. Dany felt herself shudder with fear and confusion.

"But why?" she asked.

"The prophecy. You are the Princess who was promised. You are our saviour sent from the God's to free us of all tyrants and slavery. You came into this world with a purpose and you must fulfil that purpose you grace." Kinvara said. Dany felt her head throb.

"I'm not who you think I am... the only Queen I am, is the Queen of the ashes." Dany said feeling sad, remembering all the burned bodies of innocents she had slaughtered. It was hard for her to admit, but Tyrion was right... she slaughtered a city.

"Why did you bring me back..." Dany said feeling tears flood her eyes. "After all I did I deserved to die..." she cried. The three priestess looked at each other.

"We know it is hard for you to understand your grace but the world needs Daenerys Targaryen." Kinvara said kneeling down by her side. "You must return to Westeros. You must retake your throne and fulfil your destiny." Kinvara said almost sounding desperate. Dany looked at her wide eyed.

"I suppose Jon Snow is now King..." she said. Kinvara shook her head.

"No, he was sent to the wall as punishment for his crime... his brother Brandon Stark now reigns as Lord of the six Kingdoms..." Kinvara said. Dany looked at her muddled.

"Six?" she asked.

"The North is now an independent Kingdom your grace, Lady Sansa Stark is proclaimed as Queen in the North."

"And what about Mereen? The Bay of Dragons? Yunkai?" Dany asked. Kinvara pierced her lips.

"I'm afraid slavery has returned your grace, since your absence the Masters have retaken the cities you freed..."

Dany felt her blood boil... all her hard work and progress she had done to create a better world seemed to have crumbled with her death.

"Where is Drogon?" Dany asked looking to the skies.

"He is close your grace, but i'm afraid this is as far as we go escorting you into your new life..." Kinvara said. Before Dany could ask what she meant by that she watched as the three Red Priestess' unclipped their necklaces they wore and watched in shock as they shrunk in their own dresses and stumbled into the water until they all vanished below the surface and Dany was left alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Ok, wow I did not expect to get such a vast response XDD I really just wrote this for myself because I was so upset that Dany died and there was no way i was going to accept s8 ending. It was only meant to be a one off chapter but since so many people like this story I think I might continue it ;) I read all the reviews and take into consideration all of your opinions and suggestions of what could make this story better and so I will incorperate them some how if it will go well with the story line 8) I hope you enjoy and if you have any ideas or anything you wanna see happen leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**-Dragon Eggs- **

Dany was still in a state of confusion and shock as she looked towards the ripples where the three Red Priestess' had just vanished beneath the water. She looked around at the destroyed ruins of Old Valyria, a city once civilised led by her ancestors whom people called the Dragon Lords. Dany struggled to her feet feeling ten times heavier and wrapped the cloak around her body, she was covered in ash, her skin was patchy and hair coated in smoke. She slowly walked through the ruins watching her every step, she knew through Jorah that this land belonged to the stone-men now and she wasn't planning on encountering any, only there were no stone-men. Had they all fled?

Dany kept walking until she came upon a pool. Steam rose off of it's surface as it was heated by the volcanic magma under the ground. She went to kneel next to the pool and dipped her hand into the water. It was hot, too hot for an ordinary living being, but she was a dragon, the heat feeling as a sensation to her touch. She slipped off her cloak and waded in to the water, allowing the heat to burn at her flesh. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the feeling. She ran her hands along her body scrubbing off the ash and rinsing the smoke out of her hair. When she came to touch her fatal wound, she winced. She could not feel pain, it was as if there were no wound at all but it reminded her of Jon.

_You are my Queen, now and always..._

Was it all a lie? Did the King in the North use her love to gain her trust so that one day his family would rule all of Westeros? Did he always mean to murder her?

Dany felt tears slide down her cheeks.

_'Why does everyone betray me?' _she thought to herself.

_'Am I a mad woman? Did I become everything my Father was and worse?' _she questioned herself staring at her reflection in the water. The tears fell from her chin and dropped to the surface shuttering her reflection. She didn't want to believe it, but she couldnt deny it.

"Burn them all." he said. The words of her father, the Mad King whom everyone despised and begged her not to become. "Burn them all." and that's exactly what she did.

_'You were sent here to save cities, not to slaughter them.' _a voice in Dany's head told her. Her head began to ache at the thought of having to do it all over again, to regain control, to somehow rally her armies and take back what was taken from her. Her hand slid down from her wound and stopped to rest on the smallest bump that only slightly swelled out. She managed to slightly smile as she could sense a heart beat.

"I didn't even get a chance to tell your Father before he..." she said laying her hand against her belly unable to finish the sentence.

* * *

**Jon**

Jon laid awake at night in his hutt for hours, as he did every night. The wind whipped against the outside, the cold nipped at his skin, the whistling of the wind was loud enough to be a siren, but only one thing kept Jon Snow awake at night, and that was Daenerys Targaryen. He stared into darkness as the scene haunted his thoughts. His lips on hers, she lovingly embracing him, Drogon entrusting him to get near his mother, the feel of her in his arms and her lips on his own were the sweetest moments Jon dearly cherished, and then, just like that ruined with the feel of steel in his grasp as he drove the dagger into her heart...

Jon rubbed his hands roughly against his teary eyes.

_'It was for the best.' _Jon forced himself to be reminded of. Every night he laid awake questioning his actions, and every night he felt the pit of guilt derive in his gut...

_'It just didn't feel right...' _his honest side would tell him. He could not even remember thinking at the time of why he had to do it. She had good intensions but was just going about it the wrong way... maybe he could have changed her mind, maybe he could have showed her that showing mercy is not a weakness but an act of love and forgiveness... would this had even happened if he had just kept his secret of being the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark to himself? Jon grunted at all the different possibilities and decisions he could have made differently that maybe could have saved Dany from becoming a corrupt dictator...

_'but it's too late now... she's gone... you murdered your Queen.' _a voice in Jon's head said He hated himself for it... there were times when he thought that maybe execution would have been a better punishment. He was now forced to live with his guilt, to live with dishonour...

* * *

"JON!" a voice yelled. Jon shot up with a shock as his hand instantly went to grip Long Claw. It was now day time and the sun shun bright in the sky.

"What is it?" Jon yelled back as a boy, barely aged to manhood came running into his hutt.

"There's something you have to see!" the boy said bewildered and out of breath as he ran out of the hutt gesturing Jon to quickly follow him. Jon got up and followed the boy in to a crowd of people surrounding something. Jon pushed his way through the throng until he saw Tormund kneeling in the middle looking down at something with Ghost sniffing by his side.

"What is it?" Jon asked. Tormund looked up at him and smiled, food stuck between his teeth and in his hands a large, scaled, oval shaped stone...

"Dragon eggs." Tormund said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**-A Chance For Dragons-**

**Jon**

Jon looked on at the large, scaled stone as Tormund held it out to place in Jon's hands. Jon was amazed at the feel, it was heavy but it was cold... were they even alive?

"Where did you find them?" Jon asked looking at Tormund.

"I didn't your wolf did, lead my right to em. They were left in a cave." Tormund said revealing two other eggs as Ghost sniffed at them. The one Jon held was silver, one other a bronze and the smallest one a dark shade of sapphire.

"Are they alive?" Jon asked kneeling down to feel the other eggs.

"I don't know, how did your Queen know?" Tormund asked. Jon gave him a weary look.

"They were gifted to her thought to be only stone... but she placed them on a burning pyre and she walked into the flames and burned with them... then as the smoke cleared... there she sat unharmed with three hatchlings..." Jon said remembering the time when she had told him the story. Tormund laughed.

"Well... unless you can walk through fire then I guess they _are_ just stone." Tormund sarcastically said standing up and patting Jon on the shoulder. As he said that the crowd scattered now uninterested and set off to continue their day.

Jon looked over the dragon eggs wandering that if Dany were here, she may have been able to hatch them. Ghost whined nudging his nose at the egg in Jon's hands.

"What is it Ghost?" Jon asked scratching the dire wolves one good ear. He watched as Ghost looked off towards the wall, towards the South and instantly he knew what Ghost meant.

"No... i'm not allowed to go back..." Jon said.

"Horse shit." Tormund said. "I may be a dumb fool and a wildling who grew up North of the Wall... but I know that if there is any chance that these eggs could be alive... they damn well won't survive out here." Tormund said. Jon looked up at Tormund curiously.

"What are you trying to say?" Jon asked him.

"Go South Jon. Go South and take the eggs with you" Tormund told him. Jon almost laughed but when he saw that Tormund wasn't joking he straightened his face.

"You're serious?" Jon said. "I am forbidden to ever go back there-"

"What? You think your sister and brother will demand your head if they see you approaching."

"No but the Unsullied and-"

"Oh piss on the Unsullied. By the time they find out you're South the eggs will have already hatched and you will have three dragons... or no one has to know. If the eggs are truly just stone you could sell them and live a wealthy life, have a family, find love again." Tormund said. Jon thought about everything that Tormund was saying... a happy life surrounded by family was not at all what Jon wanted.

"Look we have a chance for dragons here... DRAGONS JON! But more importantly you have a chance for a better life. All your life you have been shat on for saving others, for doing good. You deserve this Snow." Tormund said picking up one of the eggs. Jon looked towards the distance, an idea sprouting in his mind. He could do it, he could take the eggs South and see what becomes of them and if he was caught... then he would be more than happy to pay the ultimate price that was his life. He knew his future here North of the Wall or South was destined to be a life of dishonour and having no purpose... his life meant nothing to him now, but Tormund was right... a chance for new life... a chance for dragons.

"Alright." Jon said. "I'll go."

* * *

**Dany**

For the last three days Dany felt as helpless as she could have ever been. The nearest city was miles from Old Valyria and she knew she would surely die before she could ever make it there by foot. She had been living off of wild berries and had been sleeping under the stars. It was always warm due to the heat of the volcanoes so the cold was not an issue and she was fotunate enough for the weather to have been calm. She thought of how one day she wished to rebuild Old Valyria, could it be done? Could it once again rise as one of the greatest cities?

It was now the morning, the longest and hardest part of the day as Dany eagerly awaited it to be night again. She was starving, lonely and had more than too much time to just ponder to herself on everything bad that has happened, all the betrayal and all the mistakes she had made. She thought of Kings Landing, the burned bodies of innocence at her command. She thought of Tyrion, a man who had been nothing but honest and supportive to her and yet she had him prosecuted. She thought of her dearest friends Ser Jorah and Missandei... oh how she missed them terribly and lastly she thought of Jon Snow, just the image of his face breaking her heart...

"RRRGHHH"

A roar errupted from above and Dany instantly whipped around to where it had come from.

"Drogon!" she called out looking to the skies to find him. The dragon was silent now and Dany began to hurry towards where the shriek had come from.

"Drogon!" she called again. She saw where his nest was, a pile of burnt grass, sloping into the ground surrounded by charred bones of animals. She looked to her left and there Drogon perched quietly looking on at her. Dany almost cried as she began to walk towards him but the dragon growled at her warning her off. Dany stopped midway shocked.

"GRRRRR" the dragon growled, it was almost as if she were a stranger to him.

"Drogon?" Dany said, he still continued to growl. Tears streamed down her face, she would not loose him too.

"Drogon it's me... your mother..." she said to him in Valyrian. At her words the dragon calmed a bit but still was hesitant to let Dany near him.

"I know what has happened is not normal... I died... but a priestess brought me back. Back to you." Dany said cautiously taking a few steps forward. Drogon minouvered himself backwards but Dany continued towards him looking into his eyes, showing him that he could trust her. She reached out her hand and as she did Drogon brought his snout towards it to sniff it. Then he finally recognised his mother. The dragon stood on it's legs and stretched out it's wings roaring with joy. Dany beamed at her beautiful child and went to stroke his neck as he came back down. He eagerly leaned his shoulder towards her as to gesture her to get on and Dany laughed excited to remount her dragon. As she climbed on to his back she stroked his neck and before he took flight she said to him.

"I am with child now Drogon, fly easy."

The dragon seemed to understand as he stretched out his wings he gently took to the sky and Dany cherished in the moment of again being on the back of her dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**-The Master and The Slave-**

**Jon**

Jon carefully slid the dragon eggs into a sack as he went to saddle his horse. He clipped the sack to the saddle ensuring that it was secure, but even if they were to drop it would take much more than a strong man with a hammer to crack them so a fall would do nothing.

"I'm a bit jealous... if you see the big woman again, tell her she knows where to find me." Tormund said smiling. Jon sighed. He was going to miss Tormund.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Jon asked him.

"No. My place is here with the free folk." he said. Jon nodded. It was true, Tormund was the only one keeping them all from not murdering each other as they did in the past.

"I'm going to miss you." Jon said.

"Aye and we will too." Tormund said as Ghost prodded over to them. Jon then knelt down to scratch Ghost's neck.

"I wish you could come with me boy, but you'll give me away..." Jon said to his loyal dire wolf who whimpered. He licked at Jon's hands and then went to stand by Tormund.

"Until we meet again friend." Tormund said stretching out his hand. Jon grasped it and shook it in his own.

"Until we meet again." Jon assured. Tormund pulled him in for a brotherly hug.

"Take care of yourself Snow." Tormund said.

"And you Giantsbane." Jon replied as he climbed onto his horse and clutched the reigns. With a final look of farewell he whipped the reigns sending his horse galloping across the snow covered planes headed South for the Castle Black and on to the South.

* * *

**Dany**

The silver lady walked with her hood up, hiding her silver hair and true identity. She was not Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of Merreen anymore as she walked the streets, but she was just another woman, a commoner and no one cared to take a second look. Dany had left Drogon to fly as she snuck her way through Mereen seeing what had become of her once freed city and seeing for herself if the rumours were true... and indeed they were... slavery had returned and worse than it had ever been. Within only an hour Dany had seen men and women being dragged like dogs from their collars lead by their master, forced to heave heavy objects and obey their master's every command no matter what it cost. The slaves looked skin and bone working hard with no food for days. It angered her to see little children afraid to defy their master's wishes and when it came to that point when a child refused he was whipped right in front of Dany.

As Dany walked along the streets she saw a line of crucified slaves, still alive but suffering a slow and painful death. Maybe it was to provoke fear again. The slaves should be afraid of their masters... after all they had a taste of freedom. They knew what it was like to be their own master and for that they had to be punished and shrunk back down to the scum that they always were. It anguished Dany to see the sight. She wanted desperately to save them... but how? What power did she now have? Mereen was once again a slave city and it made her even more aggrivated to know that the "King's and Queen's" of House Stark allowed this to happen. Where were the Unsullied? Where were the Dothraki? What became of her armies when she died?

"No. I will not do as you command. I am a free man." a voice said catching Dany's attention. She followed to where it came from and saw a master and a slave confronting one another in the middle of onlookers who stopped to watch for only a seccond then went about their day. The master laughed at the slave's words.

"Look at you. You are no free man. You are nothing but rat droppings and you belong to me and you will obey." the master tugging at the man's leash that was attached to his collar, but the man refused to follow.

"I am a free man, saved by the Queen Daenerys Targaryen." the slave said, his voice was shaking but he was doing his best to be brave. The master laughed again this time spitting in the slave's face.

"And where is she now?" the master asked him. The slave's chin quivered. "She's dead. No one cares about you, no one will help you." the master said pulling out his whip. The slave shook with fear as the master yanked the whip back and struck it hard making him wince in pain. The slave cried out being sent to the ground. Right then and there Dany wanted to reveal herself, to watch as the master soiled his briefs as he saw that his Queen was alive, alive and would have his head... but she couldn't.

"Who here would like to help this _free man?_" the master snickered as people walked by. It pleased the master to see that no one cared to even look and for his pleasure he continued on whipping, laughing as the slave yelped louder and louder. Dany watched in silence, her blood boiling. She couldn't just bare to stand there and do nothing and as she went to step forward a horse trotted right in her way almost knocking her off of her feet.

"What's going on here?" a man's voice echoed as the rider came galloping through the streets accompanied by two others.

"Oh nothing my Lord. Just teaching this _rat_ a lesson." the master said whipping him again.

"That's enough." the man said hopping off of his horse.

_'Daario?' _Dany thought seeing the man's face. She made sure to stand in the shadows at the back of a crowd as it bagan to assemble around them.

"You alright?" Daario asked the slave who laid on the ground bleeding. Dany tried to look through gaps and stood on her toes to view over heads as the encounter happened. The slave did not speak to Daario.

"My Lord this slave," the master said pointing to him, "is a rebel slave. He defied my orders and spoke the name of the Tyrant-Queen." the master said.

_Tyrant-Queen? _Dany wondered offended.

"I am a free man... I am not a slave... Daenerys Targaryen set me free..." the slave said as he laid on the ground, bleeding and in pain. Daario sighed looking around at the crowd who had gathered of masters and their slaves who watched on at them, some gasped as the slave struggled to his feet, the look of shock on his master's face.

"My name is Argo... for twenty years I have been a slave to men like you... and when Daenerys Targaryen came here she allowed me my freedom..." Argo courageously said.

"I am not a slave." he said to his master.

"I am not a slave." he said to Daario and his two companions. He then turned around to face the crowd.

"I am not a sla-"

All Dany saw was sprays of blood fly upwards as it flew over the crowd splattering them as men and women screamed in horror. Dany's heart was pulsing as she peaked through the crowd to see what had happened. She saw the slave beheaded, dead, lying on the ground... and beside the body stood Daario... his arakh drenched in blood.

"Let this be a lesson to all..." Daario spoke as his two men went to clear the body away. "Any slave who rebels... any slave who defies their master... will die." Daario announced.

Dany was appalled and in shock.

"You all know me... Daario Naharis advisor to the late Daenerys Targaryen of who's name we do not speak..." Daario said. "I cannot deny the fact that she had given you all your freedom, but I am the ruler of Mereen now, and the Queen-Tyrant is dead."

Dany felt her body go hot with anger as she stared daggers at Daario. Daario her once loyal advisor, a man whom she allowed to share her bed, now a traitor to everything she stood for.

"It was not right of the Queen-Tyrant to have given you your freedom, to have given you something that you were never meant to have. In order to live in peace and harmony we had to return to the past."

"Where is our peace?" one slave angrily shouted from the crowd. Dany watched as other slaves began to agree and speak up for themselves against Daario's every statement. As things began to become more aggressive with one slave punching his master in the face and another pouncing on Daario but killed instantly Dany quickly scurried away as riot had begun.

* * *

She waited patiently on the terrace in her old Queen's chambers in the pyramid of Mereen. Hours had gone by as she watched the sun go down beyond the horizon. Dany thought of what could have been if she listened to Tyrion and had stayed in Mereen. So many people had returned to their collars now that she was gone and never had she thought of the consequences that would happen if she were to die. What did she expect? Lord Tyrion, a man who had grown used to having servants to tend to his every need to continue her fight for equality and freedom... Jon Snow? He who never wanted the crown, never wanted to rule...

Dany stepped into the room as she heard humming along with footsteps as he came up the stairs and when he suddenly stopped in the doorway at the sight of her... the humming stopped. Daario looked as if he had seen a Ghost... which he indeed thought he had.

"I must be going mad..." Daario said rubbing his eyes.

"That much we can agree upon." Dany stated staring daggers at him.


End file.
